Fluorinated ion exchange polymers having carboxylic acid and/or sulfonic acid functional groups or salts thereof are known in the art. One principal use of such polymers is as a component of a membrane used to separate the anode and cathode compartments of a chloralkali electrolysis cell. Such membrane can be in the form of a reinforced or unreinforced film or laminar structure.
It is desirable for use in a chloroalkali cell that a membrane provides for operation at low voltage and high current efficiency, and thereby at low power consumption, so as to provide products of high purity at low cost, especially in view of today's steadily increasing cost of energy.
At present, the effect of the surface characteristics of a membrane on its performance during use in electrochemical cell processes is little understood.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide for improved operation of electrochemical cells, more specifically, electrolysis cells such as a chloralkali cell, at high current efficiency and low voltage, and thereby at low power consumption. A more specific object is to modify or adjust the surface character of a membrane which separates the electrode compartments of such cells, so as to improve such cells and their operations. Other objects will become apparent hereinbelow.